Constance
Constance '''and Elina Sharpe''' are identical pureblood witches. Born on June 20th 2007. To Father Cassian Sharpe and Mother Allegra Sharpe nee Castar in Allerdale, Cumbria, United Kingdom. They are current members of the Ravenclaw House, 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Cassian a bold intelligent young man of Ravenclaw first kept eyes on Allegra Castar a brave beautiful Gryffindor girl in the 4th year during a mundane Dragonology Class. By the 7th year, during the annual Yule Ball, he decided that she was the one for him, and proposed to her whisking her away to his home in Allerdale. Only a few months later the wedding was held and the couple soon was expecting their two daughters. Early Life Being raised by two loving but strict parents, who always expected their daughters to aim high and achieve higher. Cassian always emphasised that knowledge was power though Allegra made it clear that when one achieves great power one must be deciding carefully what path to tread. "Certa uicerunt" Is latin for: "Fight the winning side." And indeed, they did. Constance and Elina were very intelligent children knowing, when to push for something and when to let it pass. Aside from the unforgiving regime, Cassian and Allegra spoiled their two girls rotten. Constance spent her free time amazed by the legends of Seers, Diviners and techniques to open the door to the past and future. Whereas Elina was drawn to the craft of spells making and spending hours with her Father creating classic concoctions in the cauldron. First appearance Constance's Magic Aged seven her family decided that they were going to take a trip to the local beach seeing an opportunity to do as she pleased she played ill meaning that her family called in a Babysitter to 'look after' Constance while they were down at the beach. As her family left the house she excused herself upstairs changing from her pyjamas to a pair of comfortable shoes, cotton trousers and a woolly jumper before putting on a yellow raincoat and red beanie. Sneaking out of the house while the nanny was occupied with watching a soap opera on the TV she dashed towards the forest that was close to her house. Going deeper and deeper the forest went from a welcoming natural site to a dark and foreboding area. Hoots, cracks and howls the forest became disorientating and Constance managed to lose herself in the depths of the great trees. Crack, crack, crack the sound of twigs breaking Constance looks back to see nothing apart from the slow moving branches and the soft cascade of falling leaves when she feels a deep sadness emit from her chest. Constance whispered "Elina..... Are you ok?" feeling that something serious had happened. Lowering herself to the ground she tries to control her breathing wanting to be strong when another wave of sorrow emmited from her heart "Oh Cotton!" tearing up she realises that something serious happened to the family dog though before being able to wipe the tears that were overflowing from her eyes she hears a loud and close howl. Moving her head in the direction of the sound she sees a wolf that was clearly larger than her make its way from behind a tree, the wolf growls looking at Constance with demented blue eyes. Instinctively Constance bolted in the other direction of the wolf trying to trace the steps back to her home dashing this way and that way she avoided the wolf for a short amount of time before she felt a clamp on the rain coat from behind. Being dragged backwards she quickly gets to work on unbuttoning herself from the raincoat and slipping out of it and dashing away again. Seeing the back door of her home Constance looks back to see where the wolf is and as she does so she trips over a large protruding root from the ground and lands on her behind screaming " Help! help!" she shuffles on the back of her hands before seeing the wolf flying through the air out of nowhere towards her. Constance closes her eyes and screams loudly like a siren out of water and as she does so a white missile circular fog surrounded her before exploding... expanding sending the wolf flying back into the forest. Stunned Constance brings her palms up to her face and examines them before getting up and dusting herself off. Looking to the door to her home she sees her nanny standing there with a smile on the phone to she presumes as her parents. Walking in she asks "Am I in trouble?" and the Nanny replied "No. Not at all sweetie! You're a Witch now! A full on Witch! Your parents are so happy... but... Sweetie I need to tell you ab.." Constance replies slowly "I know Cotton is dead... Tell my sister I'm upstairs waiting for her. I need to tidy the bedroom and get all the teddies ready for the tea party. I need to cheer up my sister." First appearance of Elina's Magic Elina's first appearance of magic abilities was a sad occasion.At the age of seven, she was out at the beach with her Bobtail "Cotton". After a long period of running around, playing fetch and lots of other fun games she finally decided to settle down on the picnic blanket that she and her parents brought along. Her hair all fuzzy thanks to the steady wind she quite contently grabbed a children's book and asked her parents to read it with her. She had a natural love for books, be it fairy tales or knowledge, she soaked both in like a dried out sponge. She heard her parents mutter to each other strange things, such as "She'll be sorted to Ravenclaw I'll tell you..:" of course she didn't know what to make of it during that time. So while her mother fixed her blond curls she settled down on her father's lap, reading with him. At that point her father decided to explain the true reason why they came here. Cotton had been not the same for the past weeks. And her father used a cheerful occasion to break the news to his daughter that their beloved dog might soon be no more. Like any child for her that was a strange concept and she wouldn't understand what it truly meant until the sad day had come. When the dog closed his eyes for the last time Elina started crying like never before in her life. For the first time she encountered loss and helplessness, her mind was racing with memories of her dog, her best friend at that time. She remembered his warm tongue on her face, and his soft fur snuggled up against her in bed. It was then that the electricity in the house went crazy, bookshelves were shaking at first and then all kinds of books started shooting out of it or hovering in mid-air. By then it was clear she had magic in her Hogwarts Year 1-4 Coming soon... Category:FNAF5 New! Category:Students Category:Ravenclaws